Pets
Differently from vanilla-style pets, the pets on MouRO participate in combat by supporting their master and attacking his enemies. In MouRO, pets share a pool of randomized player skills with their wild counterparts. Upto two of these skills can be saved for the pet's permanent use. Taming pets On MouRO, nearly all monsters can be tamed. This happens using a Necklace of Oblivion, of which there are three versions: standard Necklace of Oblivion, L50's Necklace of Oblivion and L100's Necklace of Oblivion The difference between the standard and the other two is that the L50 and L100 can save upto that many levels on the resulting pet. Of course, the necklaces are more expensive than what the standard is. The necklaces are purchasable from the mall. MVPs, plants and monsters without attacks (such as Pupa and Ant Egg) can't be tamed. All monsters have a 20% to 40% catch rate. This catch rate is higher if the monster is low-level, and lower if it is high-level - the type of Necklace of Oblivion does not affect the catch rate. You still can catch your pet using the normal taming item, and doing so gives an additional bonus: the pet gets a specific skill set, consisting of three different skills. A list of these skills is available here . @petskill Using the @petskill or @ps command without any arguments gives you a list of the current skill-set available to your pet. It also tells you what the pet's current Offensive and Support skills are. Using @petskill # or @ps #, where # is the number next to the skill you want, will make your pet memorize the skill permanently, thus making it able to use it even after the random skill set changes. There are three kinds of skills for pets: Skills that have an "A", which are "Attack" or "Offensive" skills, skills that have a "S" which are "Supportive" skills, and skills that have a "X", skills that cannot be learned. Pets can learn up to one A''' and one S''' skill only. Trying to learn the same skill twice makes the pet forget that skill, and by doing so that "skill slot" is reseted to the default version, which is the skill that the pet comes with when tamed. @petmenu Using @petmenu allows you to check on your pet's stats, to return it to its egg, command it back to you, etc. The arguments are as follows: * 0 Displays a pet's level, exp, intimacy, HP, SP, stats, def, and mdef. * 1 Feeds your pet. * 2 Performance (this will cause a pet to stop attacking and return to you). * 3 Return to egg. * 4 Unequip accessory. Tips *Tamed pets retain access to any skills that their wild counter-parts have. This includes both the random skill-set as well as the non-changing skills of those monsters. *Setting your difficulty to 1% (@diff 1) can help in catching pets in high-level areas, such as Odin Temple. *Pets are able to ressurrect their masters if they have enough mana (over 50%). If your pet isn't ressurrecting you, try to use the "performance" action of your pet, that may raise the chances it decides to ressurrect you. *Pets can be ressurrected by their masters. To do so, cast the skill Ressurrection in yourself, and the pet will be choosen as target for the spell. Category:Features